Grief
by Melship
Summary: Thalia is with the hunters of Artemis, but Nico visites her and she wasn't ready for what he said. Major Death Character


**Hi everyone so here my first PJO/HOO story. This is a one shot on Thalia.**

 **I tell you now : English is not my first so sorry for the mistakes.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story and that it doesn't make you too sad.**

 **Mel**

* * *

Thalia was hunting in the woods. Artemis asked her to kill a monster while she was back on mount Olympus for buisness. She was close to the monster, she could feel it. She looked at the second lieutnant who nodded. They were ready. The hunters split apart to kill it. When she saw the monster frozed she understood, it felt them. It turn away but she shot her arrow first followed by others. The monster died diretcly.

« Good job Thalia. » Said a red head girl who looked 10, but who was actually 110 years old.

« Thanks, Anna. » She turned to the other Hunters. « Listen up. Lady Artemis just asked to hunt this monster. Now i think we can rest. I propose to camp here. »

She watched the hunters smiled. They spend two days to track this monster and now they needed rest. She helped the others to build the camp and send three of her best hunters to hunt something to eat for the night. And they spend the night talking and laughing. She was so happy to be part of this family. But sometimes, she was sad. She thought about the camp half blood and her friends. She also thought about Jason, her little brother and Annabeth, who is like her little sister. She didn't saw them since the war against Gaea, which mean one year. And she missed them so much.

« Are you okay Thalia ? »

She turned to see Anna again.

« Yes, i'm fine don't worry. I'm just… »

She didn't finish her sentence and froze. She jumped on her feet ready to fight. Her bow in her hands. Her friends did the same, they felt it too. A really dark energy just appeared. They waited a bit ready to attack and kill whatever was coming. But they were suprised to see a pale boy coming out the darkness. Thalia blink a little in shock.

« Nico ? »

« Thalia. I was… »

But Nico, fall on the ground before he could finish his sentence.

« Help him. »

« But Thalia. »

« I said help him. If he is here, something bad happened or is coming. »

Thalia watched her cousin sleeping. She sighed. Why was he here. What happend or what will happen. She noticed that he was paler that the last time she saw him. Nico oppened his eyes.

« Where am I ? »

« In a tent. You fainted. How are you. »

« Better. For how long did i slept ? »

« One day. »

 _« Di immortales. »_

« Why are you here. »

Nico oppened his mouth but his stomach made the same sound that a bear.

« Come on. You should eat. »

« You're sure ? I'm a boy. »

« I know. Don't worry. »

She went outside followed by the young boy. She asked something to eat and Anna bring her what was left from the night before.

« You were shadow travelling right ? »

« Yes. I'm trying to find you since last week. »

« You've been travelling for a week ? »

She was surprised. She knew that he was strong and powerful, but this was dangerous. Well maybe not, he travelled the world last year to prevent a war against the roman and the greeks. But he was weak after.

« Why where you searching me ? »

She saw sadness in his eyes. And then she knew that something was wrong. Well she knew since he arrived. But she wasn't ready for what he told her.

When she oppened the school's door every students turn their head to her. They watched her with fear and surprise in their eyes.

« Thalia, stay calm. The clouds are turning grey. » Said Anna.

Anna came with her, she guessed that she came because she saw her anger. She turned to her and gave her the death glare. She was supporting Nico. She turned back to the students and choose one.

« You ! Where is Percy Jackson ? » The girl, smaller than her was really scared and didn't answer. She didn't had time for this. She grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against the wall. « I said where is Percy Jackson ? »

« I don't know. »

Thalia knew that she was loosing control of her power. She heard the thunder outside while the air in the school filled with electricity.

« I'm here Thalia. Leave her alone. She doesnt' have anything to do with it. »

She turned to him. She saw him for the first time in a year and he seemed really tired. But she didn't care. It was all his fault. He was part of her death. She let out the girl who fell on the ground.

« You ! I hate you ! »

She punched him in his face but he didn't do anything.

« I know. » That's all he said.

Thalia was shocked with his voice. There was nothing inside, no anger, no sadness. Nothing. Like he was dead. Even the deads don't talk like that.

« You were supposed to protect her Percy. You killed her. »

Percy looked in her eyes and the sink behind him exploded, she knew that she had cross the line. But she didn't care. She was dead. She lost her sister.

« Don't you dare said that. » He said in a stone cold voice. « I love her and did everything i could to save her. Where were you ? We tried to joined you but you didn't respond ! »

She could feel his power in the air, they were both ready to fight. She knewit was wrong. But if she had to she could fight her friend. Like their father when they are fighting each other. She was full of anger, grief and sadness.

« Thalia, wait don't do this. »

Anna put her hand on her shoulder but she pushed her away, with her power. She flew and crashed on the lockers. And she went to Percy.

« You promise me to watch over her. But you broke your promise to me and her. Just like Luke. »

The daughter of Zeus heard an another explosion and a lot of watter just hit her. The floor was wet and they were both with their feets in the water. She used her power with some electricity in the water. Percy fell on his knees. She didn't used enough power to hurt him bad. She walked over him.

« Get up. » Percy didn't move. « I said get up ! » He didn't move so she grab him. « Look at me. Look at me ! »

She was screaming and she could hear the pain in her own voice. Percy looked up and his eyes met hers. He was crying.

« Go ahead, kill me if you want. I don't care anymore. »

She didn't know what to do. He was so desesparate, but she was so angry too. She wanted to punch him but a voice stopped her.

« Thalia stop this now. »

She knew this voice, it was his brother's. She let go the son of Poseidon and turn to him. The resemblance between Annabeth and him was too strinking, so much that it hurt her.

« I know how you feel. But stop it. »

« I can't. I… She is dead. Annabeth is dead Jason. »

She didn't feel good. She couldn't breath, why was she like this.

« Thalia. Look at me. » Said a girl's voice

She didn't know why but she did it.

« What can i do know ? »

« You can calm down. There is a big storm outside. »

And then she started to calm down and realised what happened. She hurted her friends, she could have hurt mortals too. Nico was on the ground exausted, she understood that he went searching her brother and Piper. She looked at Percy. Her cousin was on his knee again, crying. She feel on her knee too. He looked up to her. His eyes were dead, she knew how he felt.

« I'm so sorry Thalia. »

« No, it's me. I… » But she couldn't finish her sentence. She just cried.

She felt arms around her. She didn't look up but she knew that it was her brother and her friends. They were here for her, and always will. She didn't know if one day she will come over her death but she will have support.


End file.
